2D x Noodle : Historia de amor
by NoodleZ01
Summary: Historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**mi primer fic espero les guste pues tengo un blog donde también publico esta historia aquí le cambie algunos detalles y errores que tuve bueno comienzo que lo disfruten.**

**la banda tanto como personajes les pertenecen a sus dueños jane y Damon solo hago esta historia por diversión y mi imaginación :D**

2D x Noodle Gorillaz : una amistad que se convertirá en algo mas.

EN LOS KONG STUDIOS...

murdoc se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo TV con noodle russel haciendo un emparedado en la cocina y 2D... eh...estaba dormido XD

Murdoc: ...mmmmmmmmm...aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh¡

noodle: ¿¡que pasa murdoc!?

russel: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa murdoc? - saliendo de la cocina con un emparedado

2D: QUE PASA¡ - dando un salto de su lindo sueño

Murdoc: necesito ideas... no se me viene nada a la mente¡ ¬¬¡

Noodle -y ... como para que necesitas ideas?'

2D: SOLO PARA ESO¡ entonces si no es para otra cosa mejor sigo durmiendo- acomodándose para dormirse de nuevo

Murdoc: QUE¡ - se levanto murdoc enojado hacia 2D y lo agarro de la camisa mirándolo fijamente

-COMO ES QUE PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO¡

2D: pu...pues...y...yo- nervioso

Murdoc -TU QUE¡

russel: ya déjalo viejo

noodle -ya murdoc di para que quieres ideas - entusiasmada

murdoc :para nuestro nuevo álbum... GORILLAZ¡ - dijo sorprendido

bueno no se llamara precisamente gorillaz pero necesitamos canciones nuevas , álbum nuevo , hace mucho que no sacamos un nuevo álbum necestamos que gorillaz sea conocido de nuevo por éxitos nuevos¡

noodle -bien me alegra que ya ahigas dicho por que - solto una risita

Russel -bien si se trata de eso entonces emmm... ire a tocar batería tal vez asi tenga mas ideas

2D: bueno entonces hare lo que hara russel

Noodle: 2D tu tocaras ¿batera? - dijo curiosa

2D: no que voy ir a tocar también pero algo que si se yo que es el teclado ¿recuerdas? noodle...

Noodle: ahhhh bueno hehe - penosa

Murdoc -pues RAPIDO¡ A PENSAR¡

BIEN¡ : dijerron al unisono russel , 2D y noodle.

**bueno es corto después segire con el 2° capitulo espero les ahiga gustado dejen comentarios para que me digan que les parecio el primer capitulo y para que me digan en que puedo mejorar bay ,bay SALUDOS¡**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los integrantes se fueron a pensar ideas para el álbum ya tenían barios días y ya tenían mas ideas murdoc ya estaba tranquilo con eso y casi siempre se la pasaba en su cuarto planeando tocando , hablando por teléfono y cosas asi mientras que los demás trataban de componer canciones.

Noodle: 2D¡

2D: SI¡

Noodle: ¿Dónde te metiste no te encuentro?

2D: espera¡

Noodle: ok te espero en la sala deacuerdo¡

2D: deacuerdo¡

Russel saliendo de su habitación….

-¿¡QUE SON ESOS GRITOS NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME ESTOY ESTUDIANDO!?

Murdoc: ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SILENCIO HABLO POR TELEFONO!

Noodle: russel ya no pasa nada solo gritaba por que no encontraba a 2D

Russel: ah deacuerdo entonces volveré a lo mio

Noodle: deacuerdo

Nooodle baja a la sala y ve televisión mientras 2D baja de su habitación

2D: perdón noodle ya vine –agitado

Noodle: ¿Dónde estebas?

2D: perdón buscaba mi teclado – tratando de calmarse por que venia muy agitado ya que bajo corriendo.

Noodle: y lo encontraste?

2D: eh supongo que si ahí esta¡ -señalando el teclado

Noodle: ah cierto entonces empecemos a practicar algo no ¿con que empezamos?

2D: mmmm no lo se ¿Por qué no tocas algo mientras acomodo mi teclado?

Noodle: deacuerdo – agarra su guitarra y empieza a tocar un poco

2D empezó a escuchar la dulce melodía que tocaba noodle que se quedo quieto para prestar atención y después se sento al lado de noodle para escuchar y prestar mas atención

2D: pensando- que bonito toca la guitarra noodle y se ve muy bonita adoro verla tocar algún instrumento creo que ella me gusta ¡2D! que es lo que estas pensando ella es como una hermana para ti no pienses en eso aparte como sabes si ella siente algo por ti – Vaya noodle me encanto¡

Noodle: gracias D. – dedicándole una sonrisa

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos que se apodero de ellos un silencio

Noodle – pensando- que es lo que me pasa últimamente con 2D me siento como atraída hacia el la verdad me gusta mucho pero el solo me ah visto como una simple hemana para el no como algo mas no me atrevería a decirle en este momento lo que siento ¿o si? No hay nadie que nos interrumpa es el momento para decirle lo que siento me lo eh guardado por mucho tiempo – 2D….

2D: si noodle?

Noodle: yo….

Murdoc: CHICOS¡

Todos se alarmaron y subieron con murdoc para ver lo que pasaba al llegar dieron un salto ya que estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando murdoc la abrió de repente

Russel: ¿Qué pasa?

Murdoc: con una gran sonrisa en su cara lo cual a todos se les hacia un poco extraño ya que murdoc casi nunca sonreía siempre se vehia algo molesto

Noodle: ¿murdoc?

Murdoc: pues tengo una gran noticia ya tenemos algunas canciones listas para el nuevo álbum se llamara DEMON DAYS demon y jane me hablaron y aprobeche para decirles lo que tenia planeado ellos haceptaron días antes y ahora me llaman para decirme que ya tienen algunas canciones solo falta agregarles nuestros instrumentos y la voz del cara de simio

2D: oye¡

Murdoc: cállate…

Noodle: eso es genial murdoc¡

Russel: y como cuando empezaremos a grabar

Murdoc: cuando estemos listos y que ya sepamos todas las canciones y tengamos todas para el álbum

Russel: genial¡

Murdoc: bueno sigan con lo suyo¡ -sierra la puerta asotandola

Noodle: bien vamos a practicar 2D ¿russel no vienes?

Russel: em si pero ahora quiero comer algo tanta emoción me dio hambre ¿quieren algo?

2D: no gracias

Noodle: igual no tengo hambre pero gracias russ

Russel: bien ahorita voy con ustedes

Noodle: bien¡ vamos 2D¡

Ambos bajaron después de que russel se hiciera su comida bajo con los chicos para ensayar y se hiso muy tarde murdoc se la paso en su habitación haciendo acuerdos etc.

Noodle: tengo sueño que hora es

2D: emm según mi reloj … WOW son las 12: 30 oigan es la hora de los zombies mejor voy a mi habitación

Russel: si ya hay que dormir

Noodle: buenas noches

2D: buenas noches noodle

Russel: duerme bien mi pequeña y le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches y todos se van a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste :D**

**EN LOS KONG STUDIOS  
al dia siguiente...**

**Russel se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Noodle venia bajando...**

Noodle: buenos días russ :D - tallándose un poco los ojos para despejarlos  
Russel: oh¡ buenos días princesa ¿dormiste bien?  
Noodle: si muy bien gracias :)  
Russel: ¿ya se despertaron los chicos?  
Noodle: pues creo que no  
Russel: me harias el favor de irles a decir que ya esta el desayuno y despertarlos  
Noodle: claro¡  
se diriguio corriendo haciael cuarto de murdoc para despertarlo se asomo por un oyo pequeño que estaba en su puerta y se encontró con otro ojo  
Noodle: aaaahhhh¡  
en eso murdoc habrio la puerta con el celular en la oreja  
Murdoc: si aja ok - aparto el teléfono y le dijo a noodle: a si dime que es lo que quieres?  
Noodle: venia a decirte que ya esta el desayuno y que ya vengas ¿ok?  
Murdoc: si si bajo ... - agarrando el teléfono de nuevo - ok diga ah si deacuerdo  
después se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de 2D  
Noodle: agitada - ah¡ me canse debo de hacer mas ejercicio (XD)  
finalmente toco la puerta de 2D  
2D: detrás de la puerta - si ?  
Noodle: soy Noodle puedo pasar ?( noodle : soy noodle haha)  
2D: si pasa¡  
Noodle: 2D? ven abajo ya esta el desayuno  
2D: con la mano agarrándose la frente - eh?... si ahora bajo solo me tomo mi pastilla para la migraña  
Noodle: te volvió a dar?  
2D: si eso es típico  
Noodle: cierto  
2D se toma la pastilla y se levanta - bien bajo ahorita eh... Noodle ...¿puedes salir un momento? tengo que cambiarme de ropa  
Noodle: ah por supuesto - y sale de la habitación  
después Noodle espero a 2D hasta que saliera  
2D: listo¡ ¿me tarde?  
Noodle: eh no mucho si fuera yo me tardaría una hora en arreglarme  
2D: ¿por que?  
Noodle: soy una mujer pasamos horas enfrente del espejo  
2D: oh¡ pero no necesitas arreglarte :D  
Noodle: eh?... ¿por que?  
2D: por que tu con todo lo que te pongas te vez hermosa - se sonrooja  
Noodle: sonrojada - gracias 2D... bueno bajamos a desayunar  
2D: sip¡

ambos bajan a desayunar ya estaba murdoc sentado con su celular en la oreja  
2D: BUENOS DIAS¡ :D  
Murdoc: CALLATE ESTOY HABLANDO POR TELEFONO¡  
2D: deacuerdo :(  
Noodle: bueno... - ve todo lo que hay de comida en la mesa y los hojos le brillan *o*  
Noodle: russel TE LUCISTE¡  
Russel: gracias Noodle¡ :D  
2D: bueno a comer - se sienta y empieza a comer  
se pasan un buen rato disfrutando el desayuno que preparo russel aun que Murdoc no tanto por que estaba hablando por teléfono  
2D: balla me llene gracias russ  
Noodle: si estuvo delicioso  
Russel: no hay de que  
Murdoc: deacuerdo - cuelga el teléfono - CHICOS¡  
2D: si señor¡ - poniéndose la mano en la frente como un soldado (XD)  
Murdoc: ¬¬¡  
2D: ya bueno  
Murdoc: tienen un descanso de 3 días  
Russel, Noodle , 2D: ssssssssiiiiiiiii :D  
Murdoc: pero después de el descanso vendrán varios ensayos y grabaciones eeee  
2D ,Noodle , Russel: QUE¡  
Murdoc: si queremos que este nuevo álbum salga bien y queremos que sea uno que nos haga de nuevo brillar en los escenarios consta de trabajo  
Murdoc: bien hagan lo que quieran me voy a mi habitación...  
Noodle: bueno que hare?  
Russel: pues yo limpiare la cocina labare los trastes (que vas a hacer que russel XD)  
Russel: y después ire a rentar unas películas y comeré palomitas hasta que me de sueño :D  
Noodle: bueno ^^¡ ... mmmm 2D? ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?  
2D: no  
Noodle: entonces vamos al parque de diversiones  
2D: deacuerdo¡  
Noodle: bien :D  
mientras se llegaba la tarde 2D,Noodle jugaron videojuegos mientras Russel limpiaba  
como a las 6:00 XD  
Noodle: bueno ya vamos  
2D: bien  
apagaron los videojuegos y fueron por sus suéteres  
Russel: los acompaño luego me dejan en la tienda de películas  
Noodle: ok vamos  
dejaron a russel en la tienda de películas y 2D y Noodle se fueron al parque de diversiones  
Noodle: bien a donde vamos primero?  
2D: mmmm... ¿Qué tal a la casa del terror?  
Noodle: buena idea¡  
se subieron al carrito y ya saben que paso no los gritos adentro de la casa y noodle abrazo a 2D todo el camino hasta que salieron  
Noodle: bien eso si me dio miedo - después contemplo unos algodón de azúcar  
2D: la miro - ¿quieres uno?  
Noodle: sip  
le compro uno  
Noodle: mmmm... quiero uno azul  
Vendedor: aquí esta gracias por su compra  
Noodle: mira 2D se parece a tu cabello solo que mas claro - y le acarisio el cabello  
2D: sonrojado - tu cabello es mas lindo por eso me comprare uno color morado  
se lo compro  
Noodle: ^^¡ me como tu cabello  
2D : y yo el tuyo :D  
asi se la pasaron jugando y subiéndose a barios juegos  
hasta que se llegaron las 11:30 pm  
Noodle: y 2D corrian a los Kong studios

2D: vamos corre noodle - la llevaba corriendo tomada de la mano  
Noodle: ah voy  
2D: la cargo de caballito hasta llegar a los Kong studios  
Noodle: por poco y no llegamos nos salvamos de los zombies  
2D: cierto  
entran a los Kong studios russel estaba acostado en el sofá dormido con una película puesta en el televisor prendida  
Noodle: toma una de las películas que rento russel- Russel con películas de romance?  
y hay como 5 y solo una de terror hehe :D  
2D: bueno aveces a nosotros los hombres nos gusta el romance  
Noodle: :)  
noodle tapa con una cobija a russel y le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches  
2D: bueno voy por un baso de agua y me voy a dormir  
Noodle: bien buenas noches 2D - le dio un beso en la mejilla  
2D: bu...buenas noches noodle...  
después 2D se quedo en silencio con la mano uesta donde Noodle le dio el beso.

**espero les ahiga gustado gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno tenia muchas ganas ya de subir el capitulo se los dejo :D**

KONG STUDIOS...

8:00 am.

Murdoc: CHICOS¡  
_en la habitación de 2D_  
2D: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH¡  
Murdoc: haha hay face-ache¡  
Russel: bajando con unas maletas en las manos y todo apresurado- ya estoy listo murdoc  
Murdoc. BIEN¡  
Noodle: mmm... estaba dormida - casi callendose  
Murdoc: ah lo siento princesa  
Noodle: aha¡  
2D: que paso me asustaste¡  
Murdoc: lo cual me agrado demasiado¡ :D  
2D: ¬¬¡  
Noodle: eh? me podrían explicar que hacen con esas maletas?  
Murdoc: nos vamos  
Noodle: QUE¡  
Russel: tranquila nodos solo vamos a viajar para conseguir...  
Murdoc: material para los videos musicales bla bla bla... - interrumpiendo a russel  
Noodle: uuufff menos mal  
2D: emmm... se van los dos... ¿y por que nodos y yo no vamos?  
Murdoc: vamos y venimos en 2 días alguien debe encargarse de Kong studios y como no quiero llevarte aquí te quedas y confio en que noodle cuidara bien de los estudios...  
2D: ok...  
Murdoc: pero escúchame bien cara de simio¡  
2D: q...eh... digo... si? - nervioso  
Murdoc: cuidaras de noodle y si algo le pasa te matare¡ - con cara asesina  
2D: yo...yo...la cuidare¡  
Murdoc: bien  
Russel: nos vamos  
le da un beso a noodle en la frente y le da un abrazo a 2D  
Murdoc: ya¡ vamos que se nos va el avión¡  
2D , Noodle: bay¡ ^^¡

Noodle: como se oye Kong tan solo... creo  
2D: entonces... ¿hay que hacer ruido?  
Noodle: :) no lo se  
2D: bueno quieres desayunar algo?  
Noodle: bueno yo te ayudo¡ :D  
2D: vamos¡ :D  
ambos hicieron el desayuno pasaron el dia jugando y de mas  
9:40 PM  
noodle estaba sentada en el sofá iva a ver una película con 2D el estaba preparando las palomitas  
Noodle: pensando - y si le digo a 2D lo que siento por el ahora si no hay nada que me lo impida ...pero y si... el no me quiere... y el que se lo diga arruina nuestra amistad no me lo perdonaría . mejor será en otra ocasión  
2D: ya vine¡ .D  
Noodle: ah¡ si... si  
2D: bueno mmmmm... ¿una de miedo?  
Noodle: mmmm... ¡DEACUERDO!  
2D: :D  
pone la película

asi se la pasaron como unas 2 horas viendo la película y noodle se quedo dormida  
2D: noodle no cres que...-y la ve dormida recostda en su hombro  
2D: :) - la tapa con una cobija y le da un beso en la frente  
y por ultimo 2D dijo en vos alta acarisiando el pelo de noodle y mirando para otro lado  
2D: noodle... ojala supieras lo que siento por ti... por que yo... te amo  
Noodle estaba oyendo todo lo que le dijo 2D en realidad solo tenia los ojos cerrados intentando dormir  
Noodle: pensando- 2D ¿me ama?  
continuara...

**bueno después lo sigo espero les ahiga gustado :D nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí el otro cap espero les guste :D**

Al dia siguiente (siempre empiezo con lo mismo XD)

Noodle despertó y lo primero que vio fue a 2D dormido sentado en el sofá y ella dormida igual en el sofá pero recostada con una cobija  
Noodle: mmm...? ¿2D? - y en ese momento se acordó de lo que escucho anoche...

**_ Flash Back _**  
2D tapo a Noodle con una cobija y empezó a acarisiar su pelo suave y al mismo tiempo miraba para otro lado...  
2D: noodle... ojala supieras lo que siento por ti... por que yo... te amo  
Noodle estaba oyendo todo lo que le dijo 2D  
Noodle: pensando- 2D ¿me ama?

_**Fin de Flash Back_**

Noodle: 2D¡ - saltando del sofá y no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta...  
2D: que como cando que donde aquí y luego yo no-noodle?¡ - dijo despertándose muy asustado  
Noodle: lo-lo siento 2D  
2D: que pasa? - hacercandose a ella  
Noodle: no...nada tranquilo  
2D: por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado pero no fue asi  
Noodle: si  
2D: pero por que gritaste?  
Noodle: digamos que pensé en voz alta  
2D: pensaste en voz alta mi nombre? o.O?  
Noodle: eh...pues...mejor olvidemos lo que paso  
2D. bien  
Noodle: tengo hambre que quieres de desayuno 2D?  
2D: mmmmm lo que prepares estará bien para mi ^^¡  
Noodle: bien  
se va a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar

2D-en sus pensamientos- hoy es el ultimo dia de que yo y Noodle estamos solos en Kong mmm... sea bueno decirle lo que siento... no mejor no le digo nada... NO¡ le dire esta noche¡  
Noodle: aquí esta el desay...  
2D: aaaaaahhhhhh¡-se asusto por que no vio ni oyo venir a noodle  
Noodle: ¿Qué pasa?  
2D: es que me asustaste...  
Noodle:je parece que hoy te asustaras mucho  
2D: ¿por que?  
Noodle: hoy veremos PELICULAS DE TERROR¡  
2D: o.0? mmmmm... ok  
Noodle: pero ahora veamos televisión  
se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar  
y como Noodle dijo verían películas de terror por la tarde ya era de noche  
2D: apago el televisor eran como las 8:30  
Noodle: mmm... 2D?  
2D: bueno es que yo tengo algo que decirte...  
Noodle: ¿ y que tienes que decirme 2D?  
2D: no-noodle yo...yo  
Noodle: 2D? - nerviosa  
2D: yo... te-te...te amo  
Noodle: 0\\\\\\0  
2D: yo hace tiempo que quería decírtelo me gustas mucho noodle al principio solo te vehia como uan hermana menor pero fue pasando el tiempo y sentía cosas por ti yo ya se que es lo que piensas pero ya no podía con esto que siento por que yo TE AMO¡  
Noodle: 2D... te te ... entiendo  
2D: eh?  
Noodle: yo también te amo¡  
2D: Noodle?  
Noodle: igual creci pero te empece a ver de otra forma y te amo  
los dos se quedaron en un silencio muy largo y después se fueron a su habitación según esto a dormir pero era temprano y era claro que no dormirían todavía XD pero después de confesar no querían ni verse por lo que pensaría el uno del otro.

**Bueno hasta ahí fue algo corto a mi parecer bueno pronto subiré el cap siguiente y hare algo asi como temporada y esta es la primera y sip habrá 2° bueno no les dire nada de adelantos :D sobre que paso con noodle y 2D chao bay bay ^^¡**


	6. Chapter 6

KONG STUDIOS...

Murdoc: HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAA KONG STUDIOS¡  
abre la puerta de una patada y muy feliz de llegar de su viaje  
Russel: y ahora que haras aparte de obligarme a llevar cargando las cosas , a abrir la puerta de una patada... ¿Qué mas? asi...tam - interrumpido  
Murdoc: ssshhh¡ calla  
Russel: ¬¬ almenos me ayudas?  
Murdoc: neh estoy cansado llevalas a la sala - caminando muy tranquilo

Con noodle y 2D  
Noodle: O\\\\O Murdoc? ya llegaron? - salio de su cuarto y se diriguio a la sala  
con 2D  
2D: 0.0 deben dejar de gritar me asustan demasiado con los gritos un dia de estos me dara un paro 0.0 -asustado

Noodle: MURDOC¡  
Murdoc: hola querida como estuviste?  
Noodle: bien gracias ¿Cómo les fue?  
Murdoc: bien...  
Russel : cansado uuufff¡ - dejando las cosas  
Murdoc: ¬¬ no exageres  
Russel: si y me lo dices bien tranquilo tu no cargaste las cosas¡ - furioso  
Murdoc: ya lo siento  
Noodle: em... que bien jeje  
2D: Hola - alsando la mano en forma de saludos  
Noodle y 2D chocaron mirados y se ruborizaron y sonrijaron lo cual todos se dieron cuenta  
Murdoc: chicos que pasa entre ustedes 2 eee?

2D: ehhh pu pues...na...nada  
Murdoc: enserio?  
Noodle: si ...na... nada - nerviosa  
Murdoc: mienten chicos verdad?  
2D: NO¡  
Russel: mejor vamos a desayunar  
Murdoc. mmmmm esta bien pero a ustedes 2 - los señalo - están raros y los vigilare¡ OK¡  
2D: si- si mu-murdoc  
desayunaron y después todos se retiraron  
Ruusel y 2D vehian televisión  
2D: mañana s dia de san valentin  
Russel: oh si es cierto eso  
2D: mmmm...  
Russel: que pasa?  
2D: na-nada  
Russel: bien...  
2D: si  
Russel: se honesto  
2D: no lo se...  
Russel: vamos  
2D: bien...me-me gusta...  
Russel: supongo quien es  
2D: es...  
Russel: noodle no es asi?  
2D: si correcto  
Russel: tranquilo viejo te conozco no le harias daño y si se hacen pareja me dara gusto y estare tranquilo  
2D: gracias por confiar :D  
Russel: denada

buenoe ste cap es un dia antes de san valentin por cierto FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN¡ un dia atrasado jeje bueno despues le sigo bay bay


	7. Chapter 7

Kon Studios a las... 3.00 am O\\\\\\\O¡

2D se desperto muy intranquilo

2D. hoy es dia de san valentin tengo que ir por los regalos¡

se cambio y se puso su chaqueta salio de su cuarto muy scilensiosamente (no se como se escribe XD)

camino hacia la puerta para salir y...

2D: espera¡ ¿a esta hora las tiendas estan habiertas? O.o

2D: que estoy pensando salir aparte de que las tiendas esten cerradas afuera estan los zombies

mmmmm... bien me spero 2 horas mas

se fue al sofa y se acosto y puso su reloj en alarma para las 6:00 am.

despues de 2 HORAS...

pip, pip,pip,pip...

sonaba el reloj para despertar a 2D

2D: eh que? ya es hora¡ bueno? ¿y ahora como le hago para que los zombies no me vean salir ¡?

2D se las arreglo y logro salir de kong fue a la tienda de joyeria? ¿que regalara? misteri muahaha lo siento

2D: bien a esperar supongo que mucho para que habran la tieda curiosamente habrieron despues de que 2D pronunciara esas palabras

2D: que alivio pense que tendria que esperar mas¡

Señora: oh ¿estaba esperando? pase por favor - le dirigio la mano hacia adentro de la tienda para que entrara.

2D: bien emmm... quiero un regalo especial...de san valentin

Señora: oh deacuerdo¡

2D:mmmm... que me recomienda regalar

Señora: bien y para quien es ...? acaso?...

2D: O.o?

Señora: alguna...Chica? ...yyyyyyyyyyyyyy... - la señora se emociono ya que le gustaba el romance de otros le gustaba ver el amor en las personas O.o?

2D enrojecio y en ese instante recordo a Noodle - si es para una chica

Señora: bien entonces que tal? mmmmmm un collar¡

2D:mmmmmmmmm... no estaria mal¡ cuanto se tardara si quiero grabar algun mensaje o algun detalle en el collar?

Señora: suerte y llegast temprano como a las... 12:00 pm ¿te parece?

2D: si¡ genial¡

2D regreso a kong le dio las instrucciones a la señora de como hacer el collar

no tardo mucho en la tienda asi que llego como a las 6:35 am

llego a kong ...

se dieron las 8:00 am

Murdoc: aaagggg... por que demonios me dolio la cabez orrible dolencia¡

2D: ah hola murdoc ^^

Murdoc: ho... y tu que rayos haces aqui en la sala viendo la tee tan temprano¡

2D: emmmm... por algo¡ FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENT...-fue interrumpido por murdoc al lanzarle una almohada

Murdoc: callate face-ache¡

2D: ok...

Russel: HOLA¡ :D

2D: hola russ¡

Russel bien preparare el desayuno eh... ¿que raro que estes despierto? tan temprano¡ normalmente te levantas eeemmmm algo... tarde

2D: mis cosas

Russel: OK OK señor pot sus cosas personales ok ok usted sabe inteligente - con voz burlona

2D: ok ya ¬¬

Russel: voy a la cocina

Murdoc: yo calmare esta orrible y fastidiosa dolencia¡

2D: mmm...

Russel preparo el desayuno

Russel: CHICOS A DESAYUNAR¡

2D: russ despierto a noodle - entrando por la puerta de la cocina

Russel: eh... si espera no entres¡ - tapando la puerta

2D: bien... ire por noodle

Russel: si...ufff

2D subio a la habitacion de Noodle

entro silenciosamente para no despertarla

2D se hacerco a noodle y le susurro - buenos dias noods

Noodle habrio los hojos al oirlo y se volteo

pero por accidente estaban demasiado cerca estaban cara a cara como para darse un beso

Noodle: 2D...

2D: No-noodle...

estaban a punto de darse un beso y...

2D: emmm... bien eh bajamos a desayunar

Noodle: bien

**hasta aquí el cap luego subo el que sige :D ¿cuale s la sorpresa que tiene russel? :D**

**y el regalo de 2D? SALUDOS¡**


End file.
